


Hot Piece of...Wood

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [36]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomo can't believe that the Brothers are fighting over a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Piece of...Wood

Tomo yawned as he walked into the bus. His nicotine craving was gone and Vicki was officially was caught up on the latest Thirty Second to Mars news. Stretching, the guitarist faltered when he heard the faint shouting of the other two members.

                “I could treat her better!”

                “I love her more!”

                “I would actually do things with her!”

                “She wouldn’t be used as much with me!”

                Tomo blinked in confusion and walked towards the bunks, the exclamations only getting louder.

                “Jared, she would be better off with me!”

                “No she wouldn’t it!”

                 _They’re fighting over a…girl?_  Tomo thought, confused over the aspect, _That’s the last thing I would expect from them._

“Damn Shannon, just admit that she’s better with me!”

                Tomo leaned and promptly frowned. Grasped in Jared’s hand was an acoustic guitar, Shannon reaching forward to grab it.  _They’re fighting over a fucking guitar!_ Tomo shouted mentally.

                With a small sigh, Tomo turned around and headed back outside. He’ll let the Letos fight among themselves.


End file.
